


Happy Birthday, Freddie

by Aboutnothingness (Thesherlockholmes)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Freddie, Poetry, in which I muse and write poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesherlockholmes/pseuds/Aboutnothingness
Summary: a musing on what it means to create with reverence and honour
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Happy Birthday, Freddie

I look at you, you do not look at me—  
Over years, over centuries  
Divided by the wall entitled _Time_.

A vain wonder of:  
Would you have looked at me? Seen me?  
Then pondering:  
Do I see you, really?  
Or only another facade,  
embroidered and detailed by my own hand?

There are flowers in it,  
That much is true.  
And the cats, yes?  
Again, I am vain in assuming you would agree.

But what else, my dear?  
I cannot ask you nor those who knew you.  
For they themselves do not see me.  
A one way mirror.  
I try, I do, I hope you know.  
Know that it’s in honour, not in play.

Increasingly, I elaborate in gold thread  
The tale you wove.  
The words you said embossed in yellow,  
Actions in skys’ blue.

The Mistress of history,  
The Lover of facts.  
I try to piece and part them.  
Maybe it’s wrong or maybe it's terribly right.

I love you,  
Not like that.  
But in honour and recognition.

Against this divide,  
Shouted and whispered to the Heavens,  
I’d like you to know  
I admire you.

You give me strength.  
You give me hope.  
You give me beauty.

Once again, I admit to vanity in saying:  
Through you, I try to give the same.  
In honour, in memory, in love.

_Cheers!_  
_Happy Birthday, Freddie._


End file.
